


Defining Fallen

by vtn



Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett, Neverwhere - Neil Gaiman
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-06-19
Updated: 2006-06-19
Packaged: 2017-11-17 17:02:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/553851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vtn/pseuds/vtn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A brief meeting between Messrs. Richard Mayhew and Anthony Crowley, in London Under.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Defining Fallen

Smoke curls around Richard’s ankles and he glances up, eyes landing on the figure in front of him.He’s well-dressed for someone Below—leather and shined shoes—and Richard is instantly suspicious.He also has a thin cigarette in his thin lips, and he twirls it between thin fingers.There is a pair of sunglasses rested atop his head, and his (also-thin) eyes are closed.

“Hello?” says Richard, wanting to cut to the chase.“Is this something about—”

“I assure you it’s not about whatever you think it’s about, young man.Now please, run off, I have some business to do.”The man flicks his hand to shoo Richard away.Cigarette ashes fall to the stone beneath them, glowing and then going grey.Richard looks up into eyes almost the same color as the lit end of the cigarette—yellow with slit black pupils, like a snake’s.He decides to take a risk.It’s something he’s been doing lately.

“Actually, I was just going for a walk.Should I be listening to you when you tell me to leave?I know very well where we are.”

“Oh, do you?”The man looks almost amused, and then he takes another drag and coughs.Now it’s Richard’s turn to be amused, and he gives the man a wry smile.“Anthony Crowley,” says the man, and extends his hand.Richard is pleasantly surprised at the grace of the comeback, and shakes Crowley’s hand firmly.

“Richard Mayhew.”Richard walks down the hall and leans on the door.It’s funny, the door used to be a lot harder to find.These sorts of things are starting to become comfortably predictable, though; slowly but surely.

“Excuse me, Richard Mayhew, but I believe you’re blocking the door.”Crowley sighs and raises a hand to push Richard away.Richard steps away from the door, letting his fingers curl around the handle.“I don’t have time for this.”

“Why do you want to see Islington?” asks Richard.

“I don’t.If I wanted to see Islington I would be somewhere else entirely, Richard.”Crowley grasps toward his face then lowers his hand.Richard figures he’s just remembered that he’s not wearing his sunglasses.Above, it would make sense to be wearing them all the time.

“So you know, then…you’re just here to see Islington’s house… chapel… thing… whatever it is…”

“Exactly.There are some things in there that need to be returned to their rightful owners, and, ah, you might say Islington’s folks sent me along to take care of those matters.”

“So you’re either a fallen angel or a lawyer.”

“Not either, honestly speaking.Although I suppose you could say we’ve all fallen.You could say the whole deal with the apple made sure of that.”Richard sees his logic.

“So then, what are you?”

“Well, I never particularly fell, just ended up in the same place as the folks who did.Demon, some might call me.Some folks have even gone as far as to say I’m a devil, but I’m fairly sure there’s only one of those.”

“You’re fairly sure?But you…”

“Fairly sure, you heard me.Now, would you mind…?”

Richard lets go the door handle.Crowley flicks out his tongue, but it’s like no tongue Richard has ever seen on a human being.(This would probably be due to the fact that Crowley is not actually a human being.)With a soft fizzing sound, Crowley’s cigarette is out, and Crowley tosses it aside.

“Slick,” says Richard.

“So I’ve been told,” Crowley replies, and he opens the door.


End file.
